Demigod High School
by 4Love4Love4
Summary: What happens when the gods of Mt. Olympus go to the mortal world to spy on their demigod children? Read to find out! Has characters from PJO and HoO. Contains so many couples that you can't count on two hands, including two surprise couple you won't see coming! This is my 1st fanfic! Hope you LOVE it!
1. Chapter 1: Taking the Potion

**Background: There once was a group of demi gods and demi titans. Their names were Percy, Katie, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Selina (I know she is dead but for now she isn't.), Charlie Beckendorf (same with him) Travis, Nico, Conner, Thalia, and Calypso. They all attended Goode High School when they didn't stay safely (well… as safe as a demi gods can get) at Camp Half Blood. They lived happily, far away from their super controlling godly parents, but that was about to change…**

_**Up on Olympus:**_

"Ok everybody," Zeus prompted, "are we already? Does everybody have their cards?" The effects of Hectate's Potions to turn them into teens so they could spy on their demi god children, has a memory loss side affect so they need to remember their plan and their new mortal names. Hectate handed each of then a small vial. Each one was different and made to their exact specification. They took their initial potion to take them to the mortal world and were out cold.

Once they woke up, they had found out they had landed in the mortal world, side by side on a large grassy hill. At this point they had to drink the contents of their vials, then they would be assigned to fake families (dead mortals from the under world) and they would live their lives (a year, more or less) as normal teens (so they could spy on their children). _This_, they all thought, _was going to be fun._

_**Zeus:**_

I pulled out a long blue glass vial with an oval bottom and a cloud cork stopper with real flashing and shocking lightning when you touched it, and then taped my card on it. My card read: Noah Freeman, 17, Parents: Skylar and Isaac Freeman. I opened the cloud cork from my vial. I looked in and found a clear substance that smelled a lot like rain. _Not so bad_ I thought to my self. I downed it. _Ahgh! This tastes horrible! Like acid! Acid rain! _I realized. There was a clenching feeling in my stomach and I knew I didn't have much time. I clutched the vial as hard as I could without breaking it and I then fainted.

_**Hera:**_

I stared at the simple vial that I held in my hand. It was a clear cylinder with a peacock feather stopper that waved, even when there was no wind. The liquid inside was a pinkish purple. Without smelling it, I poured it all in my mouth. I honestly didn't care that it tasted like liquid garbage. Well maybe a little, but not_ that_ much. Knowing I didn't have much time before I fainted, I slipped my information in the vial then put the vial in my sleeve. Just before I fainted, I thought of all my information: my name is Nicole Pekeoc (pronounced peacock), I am 17 years old, my parents names are Ellen and Nick Pekeoc. Then I blacked out knowing that I probably wouldn't remember anyway.

_**Aphrodite:**_

_I can't wait to start my life as Angelica Fey, a 17 year old model-to-be and meet my parents: Jillian and Brody Fey! _I squealed to my self. Its one thing to be worshiped on Olympus, when everyone knows that I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and it's another to be worshiped as Angelica Fey, just another normal, _yet unbelievably beautiful_, girl. Without a second's hesitation, I downed the Channel No. 2 smelling liquid (that was in my beautiful light pink vial with a light pink heart in a beautiful array of diamonds and pearls). It did not taste as wonderful as it smelled! In my mind, it tasted like how I would imagine generic perfume to smell like, simply horrible! I started feeling a dizzy in my head and a clenching feeling in my stomach. _I don't have much time! _I panicked quietly to my self. I put my vial with its leftover generic perfume in my bra and immediately swooned. My final thought was: _Here I come New York! Make way for Angelica Fey! Oh! That rhymed!_

_**Poseidon:**_

The constant thought of my son and Athena's spawn was the only thing I thought about when I took that awful tasting liquid trash! It was the only thing that left a worst after taste in my mouth (Percy and Athena's spawn, not the liquid trash) The trash juice even came in such a pretty package! It was in a Caribbean blue vial that was in the same shape as my brother Zeus's. Its stopper was a big wave of mixed blue, green and aqua. I'm sure Ryan wouldn't like the taste either. Oh! Ryan is my cover character: Ryan Delta, a 17 year old whose dream is to be the new Michael Phelps. His parents, Christopher and Demi Delta, are super supportive of him and also, being the best parents they could possibly be, they don't eat him! That's basically all I want for Percy! Now I'm passed out and my last memories were sticking my page of info onto my vial with salt water, and then it falling off anyway.

_**Apollo:**_

_Hi, I'm Brad Prince! Hey bro, Brad Prince. Yeah, that's me. I'm Brad Prince, the coolest guy you will ever know! No,_ the first is too friendly and goody-goody. The second is not casual enough. The third one… actually, that one is perfect! Its sooooo Brad Prince! That's my cover by the way. I made a haiku about it:

My name is Brad Prince

My parents are Jake and Anne

I am 17

See, I am a natural at poems! That wasn't even the best ones! Don't know why everyone says I stink… Anyway, there is more where that came from. I took a look at my not-clear, gold cylinder vial. I requested solid gold, but Hectate said it was "too heavy" and "mortals would freak". Any way, I unscrewed the gold colored lyre stop and drank the liquid. I'm pretty sure I puckered in a disgusted fashion. I can make a haiku about it I can tell you that:

This is really gross

It is really horrible

I am so awesome

Well then I blacked out but I can tell you, that one was amazing!

_**Hermes:**_

I couldn't wait to see my boys: Travis and Conner! Possibly the two most attractive boys on the planet, they look just like me! Once I become Ethan Johnson, we would become the three amigos: Ethan, Travis and Conner. All 17, and free. Free from girls, rules and losers! Like Brad Prince! I mean, seriously, what a wannabe! My parents: Joey and Annabelle would highly agree! _Ok, I'm coming boys! _I thought with glee. I whipped out my dark blue cylinder vial, flipped off the stop with my company logo on it and drank the liquid, only to find it tasted like the liquid glue on the backs of mortal envelopes (all gods know that nectar is much more efficient). Then, I giddily fainted. _See you soon Travis and Conner!_

_**Ares:**_

I was getting a little nervous. Aphrodite, Oh! I mean _Angelica_'s loyalty to _Matt _(that's me) is going to have lots of doubts! _Angelica _can be such a flirt, like my father! This will mean no Mr. and Mrs. Duelist for them (us). I know were only 17 but still! Ugh! Now I know how my mother feels… Wait! Zeus and Hera aren't my parents anymore! Joan and Derk are my parents now! That's going to take some getting used to! I pulled out my simple red cylinder glass thingy. I popped off my regular old cork and drank the liquid that smelled like blood. It tasted like the blood too! Just after I had processed this, I fainted, even though I'm sure it's highly unmanly.

_**Athena:**_

I can't believe I only came up with 6 plans for breaking up Annabeth and the Sea Spawn:

Tell them that the other person said mean things about each other.

Show Annabeth (or the sea spawn) someone they would like better

Tell them _all_ the flaws in their relationship. Then play the devils advocate

Become Best friends with Annabeth (which I plan on doing anyway) so she spends to much time with me and the sea spawn gets the wrong idea

Exploit their greatest weakness

Tell Annabeth's friends that they are terrible together so they can help me break them up

**(A/N I have to credit Wiki How because they gave me most of my ideas) **And that's it! I can't believe that's all I thought of! _Oh well! I'll just have to think of more when I'm temporarily a mortal! _I thought as I took out my olive green ampoule **(A/N that's a fancy word for vial) **and surveyed it. _Its olive. Its teardrop shaped. It has a grey liquid. And it has a relatively adorable (and_ live!_) grey owl. I'm going to call you Athena. _I thought to my self. Not because I'm naming it after my self, I'm Ramira Sapience now, but to remind me that no matter what, I am still Athena. And as I drank the ampoule's putrid contents, I wondered if Maria and Alexander Sapience are clever enough to think of more possible breaking-up methods. After processing that there is an 83% chance that they wont be of any help to me in this instance, I fainted.

_**Demeter:**_

_Katie! Katie! Katie! _Were the thoughts that were coursing through my mind as I tentatively sipped the liquid out of the purple vial with the raisin bran flake and raisin on top. It tasted HORRIBLE! Like, like… liquid air pollution! _Whatever! Becoming Katie's best friend will be worth it! I hope she doesn't mind that I took her name, or, kind of anyway. Does the name Kate sound to close to Katie? Either way, the last names Gardener and Feral are very different!_ _I can't wait to see her!_ I thought as I fainted, with excitement I must add.

_**Hades:**_

_How in Hades am I going to be able to keep from my son Nico that I am his father?_ I thought to myself. _I guess I'll just wing it!_ I'm sure my character Derek Angelo would want that, as well as his parents: Zelda and Seth. I whipped out my black tiny Mason jar vial and popped off the skull cork. I chugged the black murky water. It tasted like Styx water! _Ugh! Gross!_ Then I would like to say I died after that, but I didn't, it's physically impossible, I only fainted.

_**Hephaestus: **_

_I am Chris Burns, a 17 year-old, fiery hot boy: just like my sons Charlie and Leo! _That was what did it for me; I couldn't wait to see my sons! I can't wait to meet the girlfriends I'm sure they has by now, and become their new best friend! That is, if I can beat out Zeus's son, Jason, which, according Zeus (my own _father!) _is highly unlikely. Whatever! I couldn't care less! I pulled out my bronze cylinder vial with a little rusty crew decoration on top. I started examining it, poking at it, looking for where the opener was. Thank us (the gods) for Artemis! It turns out; the rusty screw was actually a cork! I drank the_ oil_ from it and immediately fell asleep, and I feel bad, I didn't have time to say thank you! _I guess I'll just have to tell her when I'm Chris Burns!_

_**Artemis:**_

_Ok, so the plan is to have all 12 major Olympian gods go to the mortal world, to spy on the young demi gods who are our (minus me) children. I'm only coming along for Thalia, whom I like to say is my daughter: she's loyal, confident, and very respectful! She always follows rules, and she is perfect! She's whom I based Luna Effulgence off of. _I pulled out my silvery grey rounded tear shaped vial with a full moon stop. After I helped Hephaestus with his, I un-corked my vial and drank its, very deceiving, shimmery silver liquid and fainted, fairly giddily.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gods in the Mortal World

**I just want to clarify: I know that Goode High School is a boarding school, but for the story's sake, it isn't. Also, I have certain things in this chapter that are real, feel free to look them up if you want, if you don't, whatever. Just tell me if this is a good idea or not please! Well, I have to give a shout out to Happitea, Who was the first person to comment! Also, sooooo sorry for not updating! This chapter is twice as long as the last one, and I got grounded from Fan Fiction for two weeks! Now, for the much-awaited chapter 2:**

_**In the mortal world:**_

_**Zeus: **_

_Where am I?_ I asked my self as I turned around it my bed to the sound of soothing rain. It turns out, that's the sound set on my alarm. I hit the off button and my eyes quickly found some, little vial. It was the color of the sky when it's just beginning to get dark. It had an oval bottom, with tiny, rounded ridges. But the most striking **(A/N pun intended… you'll see) **thing of all was the little grey cloud cork stopper that flashed and shocked me as I tried to touch it. _How is that possible?_ My question was soon answered as I looked at what was taped on the vial: Noah Freeman, 17, Parents: Skylar and Isaac Freeman. Then I remembered: _Oh! That's right I'm Zeus! I'm here to spy on Thalia and Jason! Oh! That sounds nosy! Ummm… let me think. Oh! I got it! I'm politely observing them without them knowing! Yep! That's better!_

I scanned my room. It was painted sky blue and had pictures of tornadoes and hurricanes and other amazing storms. The floor and ceiling were both white wood. My bed comforters are sky blue to match my wall, and both my sheets and pillow are just simple and white. I had a small white bedside table with a glass based lamp with a cream colored shade. Below it was my black alarm clock and the vial. On the other side of the room was a big white closet. I got out of bed and opened the closet door. I pulled on a navy colored sweater over a white collared shirt and a pair of black pants. Then, I headed into the hallway in search of a bathroom. I found one just on the left of the hallway out side my room.

Looking in the mirror was an amazing thing. My long-ish grey hair was now blonde and it looked just like Jason's. My face was light, but not pale, just like Jason's. And my eyes, they were light blue, just like Jason's. _I look just like Jason._

After I combed my hair, I headed down stairs. I was greeted by a slightly plump looking woman with straw colored blonde hair tied back into a messy ponytail. She had dark blue eyes and skin that was blotchy in some places. I knew then, that she was Skylar- er… I mean my mom. She looked nice, and I liked her!

After giving me a light kiss on the cheek, she told me to take a seat at the kitchen counter. I did as I was asked. She put out a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me, as well as a fork and napkin, and then started making fresh squeezed orange juice. I spread the napkin over my lap and started eating my eggs. They were delicious! When I was half way through, she put a tall glass of orange juice in front of me. I was so busy eating that I barely even acknowledged it. Soon enough, I was done with my eggs and then downed the juice. "Delicious meal mom!" I told her. "Awww… thanks Noah!" she responded, "Now, don't forget, its your first day at Goode! For lunch, I packed you a turkey and lettuce wrap, celery sticks and a bottle of water." "Sounds good!" I exclaimed. "The bus should be here in a few minutes. Have a perfect first day at school!" She hands me a navy blue backpack, which I sling over my left shoulder. I give her a quick kiss good bye and I head out the door of our apartment.

_**Hera:**_

The vial felt weird in my hand. It was a clear cylinder with a peacock feather that waved, almost like there was wind. A peacock is my sacred animal, because I am Hera, queen of Olympus. My room showed it too!

It was white background wallpaper covered with peacock feather print. The carpet was purple shag. The bedspread was just white, but the pillow and sheets were both peacock purple. I had a small, white desk in the corner of the room. I had a Theater- 3 Light Purple Mini Chandelier. **(A/N you can look the chandelier up on Google images: I chose a real item)**

I slipped out of bed and headed to the green closet on the other side of the room. I pulled out a black sleeveless tank top, a pair of white leggings and a green mesh tunic sweater **(A/N another real thing. It's Michael Kors)**. For accessories, I went with "Large Emerald Green Earrings- Hand cut Prisms" **(A/N This is another real thing)**, and a thin gold bracelet. For my shoes, I go with black ballet flats.

The first bathroom I find is on the other side of the hall. I step in excitedly. I gape at my new reflection. I have chest length, wavy black hair, pale skin, deep brown eyes and the tiniest hint of freckles on my nose. I looked fun, open, intelligent, kind and above all, beautiful. _I have never been this beautiful before. Zeus _has _to take me now! I know he will! There is no was he can say no to me! _I tell my self, now full of hope. _I think I'll make a small offering in honor of Hectate in thanks tonight._

I walked to the kitchen area, full of newfound pride. Soon, I smell something, quite, _unique. _I find a tall, lean woman with brown hair, who I am assuming is my mother Ellen, standing over a skillet, trying to sauté some black thing. "Good morning Sweetheart!" She says airily. "Uhhh… hi mother." I respond. She smiles lightly and I realize I played it right. "What are you making?" I ask her, "Isn't it obvious! I'm sautéing mushrooms!" I nod grimly,_ it was certainty not obvious!_ She finished her sautéing and added the "mushrooms" to a plate on her left. I took a seat at the kitchen counter and she handed me the plate. It was full of little black rings and "mushrooms". "Bon Apatite! Sautéed onions and mushrooms!" She told me happily. Out of pity, I took a bite of a mushroom, cringed to myself, and gave her an encouraging smile. She returns it, pleased, and starts to clean up the mess she has made in the process. I, grudgingly, finish my "food" and she takes the plate away. Then, starts the whole, _first day of school_ talk. "Ok, It's your first day at Goode. Make lots of friends and have fun! For lunch I packed you a-" I cut her off quick by taking off with a purple saddle bag, and purposely forgetting my lunch, yelling, "OK! BYE MOTHER!" _Home free! _was the after math of the encounter.

_**Aphrodite:**_

I stared at my long, loose curls hanging over my chest and brushed away my side bangs. I crawled out of my antique framed queen size bed wondering _if I'm rich enough to have a butler and live in a penthouse apartment, then why couldn't I have a King Size? _It was true. I had a butler named Winston who had politely woken me up this morning. He was very nice. He called me Miss (as he should), informed me that today was my first day at Goode High School, and told me breakfast would be ready in 10 minutes. When I asked what would be served, he responded with: hardboiled (yolk-less, therefore healthy-er) quail eggs, and fresh squeezed Cuban orange juice.

I remembered scanning my room for the first time: It was painted hot pink; it had a small crystal chandelier that hung with grace in the middle of the room, a gold colored carpet, and a large white door with a gold mustache handlebar.

I climbed out of bed and opened a huge white door to find a huge walk in closet. My fashion juices immediately went into full drive. I pulled out a black, open front, cropped sweater, over a simple, bright pink empire waist dress with a V-neck A-line Knee-length dress, a chunky black and pink necklace, paired with Carvela Gabe Peep Toe Strappy Stiletto Sandals. **(A/N these shoes are real as well)** Then, I headed to the adjoining bathroom to do my make-up.

I gazed longingly at my reflection. I was gorgeous, even though I'm only mortal right now! My long, wavy, blond hair had a silky sheen, my side bands hung just over my Caribbean blue eyes, and my skin had a peachy glow. I decided to go with an Ali inspired look (I decided that Angelica would be a big PLL fan so I watched the first episode and then I kinda-sorta got addicted) with the same smoky eye shadow, and pink nail polish, but for the lip-gloss, I went with a sparkly pink. I spritzed my self with Channel No. 2 perfume (my favorite, and what the generic perfume smelled like) for added measures.

Then, I headed out stairs, to delicious smells. "Good morning miss Angelica, breakfast is ready." Winston said politely as he put a silver platter in front of my seat. "Now miss," he prompted, "we must discuss: would you like someone to wake you up in the morning, or would you like an alarm clock?" I thought about it then responded with "If its ok with you, I would prefer for someone to wake me up." "Fine with me miss." He answered. I started to nibble on the perfectly cooked, quail eggs. _These are scrumptious! _I thought to myself. "Thank you!" said Winston. _Huh… I guess I didn't say that in my head._ "You're welcome Winston." I said with a smile.

Once I was done with my quail eggs and drank my Cuban orange juice, (both very delicious!) Winston took away the platter and informed me on lunch: turkey salad on a fresh croissant, lemon water, and homemade cheesecake for dessert. It was in a Black and White Viceroy Social Cooler **(A/N Another real thing)**.

Winston Handed it to me, as well as a $700 designer backpack. **(A/N Real)** As I put the cooler (my lunch box) in the backpack, Winston gave me some words of advice: "Miss Fey, I have been with you since you were only 6 months old, when your father and your mother got that separation," _What? _"and your mother became a news anchor, you have been like a daughter to me! So," he said tearing up "I just want to tell you, I will miss you." Then he smiled, but I wasn't fooled. Tears were _pouring _down his cheeks. "I will miss you too." I told him "But I'll see you soon enough." We hugged, for what felt like forever, then he handed me a small gold necklace chain bracelet with a big black onyx in the center, "Its black, " he explains, "So it will match with everything." Before I can even thank him, he shuts the door and then I walked away, sobbing.

_**Poseidon:**_

My memories were very vague. I only new that My name was Ryan Delta, I am 17, today is my first day at some high school called Goode, and that I overslept. I know because the woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and bright green eyes-my mother- told me so. I also knew that I had inherited her striking green eyes, but my hair was sandy blond, because I had gotten up and looked in my apartments bathroom. I knew that my room was painted dark Caribbean blue, the floors were plain chestnut brown wood, my bed sheets were sea green, There was a big white door on the other side of the room (presumably a closet door), and I had a small white bedside table, which held a blue triton lamp with a cream colored lamp shade and a huge brown, pink, a very large fish tank, and white conch shell because I took a second to look around.

I had opened the big white door to find that I was right: It was a closet! It took me a while, but finally I had picked out a sea green V-neck t- shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and green and black Nike sneakers. In the bathroom, I made an attempt at taming my ridiculously messy hair with no avail.

I had headed down stairs to find a piece of toast, already buttered sitting on a plate, next to a tall glass of milk. I inhale them both, because I am _starving. _I quickly thank my mom; she says you're welcome in return. Then, she hands me a green backpack, and tells me "good luck, and have fun!" with a smile. I give her a kiss on the cheek and head out the door.

**(A/N sorry, that pov was REALLY short)**

_**Apollo:**_

I went to sleep Apollo, and woke up Brad Prince. I liked the new me. I had chestnut brown hair, that was spiked up in certain areas, which, that was starting to lose its spike, blazing green eyes, and pale skin **(A/N there is this YouTube show Ever After High that my sister loves, and I based Brad off of Sparrow Hood minus the goatee) **and I knew that no girls could stop from fawning over me, even Aphrodite! (whatever she looked like) My room was basically all gold: gold colored walls, gold shag carpet and even a gold comforter. The rest of my room was white: my floors were white wood, a large white dresser, my bed sheets and pillows were white, and finally, so was my bedside table, which held my little gold vial.

I got out of bed, over to the white dresser. I, after much time and consideration, pulled a green muscle shirt, a pair of sagging jeans, a ¼ sleeve leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and Demonia Bonanza SkirtStar black boots **(A/N another real thing). **Then, I headed to the bathroom. I gazed at my reflection thinking _how is it possible that I am this good looking? _And then I re-spiked my hair. Then, reluctantly, I left.

I headed to the kitchen where my mother Anne had made me a bagel with cream cheese. Then I realized _I haven't made a haiku since I became a mortal! _I quickly made one up in my head:

My fashion sense rocks!

I am eating a bagel

I am so awesome!

_Pretty rockin'!_ Once I finished my bagel, my mom takes away my plate. I thank her, grab a leather backpack with spikes, and exit the apartment. _I can't associate myself with my mother too much! I'm not a dork!_

_**Hermes:**_

I woke up in a strange room, full of small, clear, plastic boxes, full of letters. _They must be letters to me! I knew I was popular! _Then I noticed that they were labeled: From Grandma/Grandpa, From Family, and To Be Sent Out. _Huh. Well, I guess I will just reshape Ethan Johnson's popularity. Perfect! A new project for me! It'll occupy my time!_ **(A/N This is NOT! I repeat NOT, sarcasm!) **Anyway, also in my room were walls painted dark azure, I had a circular carpet white rug on top of my dark brown colored wood floor. My bed was Devon New Oak **(A/N A real thing) **and my bed sheets were orange **(A/N I know! It's a major color contrast, but those are the colors in his logo, so… yeah). **To top it off, I had a huge white door on the end of the room

Then, I got out of bed and found that someone (probably my mom) had set out clothes for me. They were khaki shorts, a navy ¼ sleeve shirt, and navy suede bucks **(A/N For those who don't know, these are shoes, my mom told me)**. Then, I headed to a bathroom that I found in a hallway outside my door. When I opened the door I found my self, a medium height boy with, brown hair and brown eyes. In my opinion, I could easily be the schools heartthrob! _Whoopee! _I did a tiny happy dance. That is, until a mans voice (probably my dad) yelled at me to stop making so much noise. I immediately stopped. _I am about to meet Joey and Annabelle! Oh! I mean, dad and mom! _I rushed down stairs (after combing my hair of course! I mean, I want to impress them, not depress them!) with a lot of enthusiasm!

Then, I headed downstairs and found my parents. My mom, Annabelle, had long brown hair, which was in a Taylor Swift inspired up do. Her eyes were a beautiful color brown. _I must take after her. Yeah, I was right._ My dad had black hair, and blue eyes. He was sitting in a big chair, reading the newspaper. My mom was frying an egg and making toast. My mom gave me a sweet smile that lit up the room. I smiled back. I sat down next to my dad at the kitchen table. "You look nice Ethan." My dad said, finally looking up from his newspaper. "Thank you!" I responded. My mom set the food she had made in front of me on a big, plastic, orange plate. When I ate it, I was filled with warmth. It wasn't the best food I had ever eaten, but it was tasty!

Once I was done, my mother held my father's hand and the both looked at me with sweet/concerned looks on their faces. I started getting confused. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently. "No," my father said "not yet. But our point is, please don't get into trouble." "Ok. I won't." I told them reassuringly. "Ok, we love you! See you when you get home!" my mom said, handing my blue messenger bag. My dad gave me a slap on the back and I was out the door.

_**Ares:**_

My mouth no longer tasted like blood. That was something. Unfortunately, I now had a crazy headache! I groaned and flipped myself out of bed and glared around. My room was dark-ish red, had a black concrete floor, my bed was a big white mattress with a red comforter and white pillow sitting on the floor, and I had a big black, over flowingly messy, dresser.

I pulled out a pair of baggy black pants, a big red muscle shirt, a leather jacket, and black sneakers. Then I headed to the bathroom. I took a look in the mirror and found a big burly guy with messy brown hair and red-brown eyes. I looked like I was about to beat someone up at any moment. _Perfect! Exactly the type of image I'm going for! _

Satisfied, I headed down stairs. I immediately got a huge bear hug from a huge man with black hair and red-brown eyes that looked like mine. "You're going to be late for school! Mom is at the gym." He told me. I looked at the time, 7:14! _I am going to be so late! _**(A/N School starts at 7:30 for them) **I grabbed a red backpack, which I am assuming is mine, an apple to go, and ran out the door.

_**Athena:**_

I woke up with no notion of who I was. To be honest, it was kind of scary, but soon enough I was acquainted with the facts that my name was Ramira Sapience, I am 17, and that I am starting Goode High School today. The woman who came and spoke in fluent Spanish to me, my mother, Maria, told me, with reluctance. I looked around my room, absorbing every aspect of it at every angle. It was painted a beautiful, intelligent looking light grey. My twin bed's comforter matched. My pillows were white, along with my bed sheets. On the other side of the room was a large white desk with many drawers. Next to it was a closet door with a silver handle. I also, right above my bed, had a big white book case ledge, full of books, and another white ledge, this one containing trophies from things like Academic Decathlons, Spelling Bees, Geography Bees, Science fairs, things like that.

I made my way to the white closet door to get ready for school. I pull out a white shirt, a pair of black jeans, a bright, dark azure blue sweater, matching Toms, and a black necklace pendant on a gold chain. It is a smart yet stylish look. Dark blue happens to represent knowledge, power, and integrity **(A/N That is true, I looked it up)**. It went well with my curly brown hair, which I have to brush **(A/N BTW, they all brushed their teeth, brushed their hair, etc.)**, so I headed to the bathroom.

The first things that I noticed about my appearance were my- rather mesmerizing- grey eyes. I also had light olive skin. I only put on a little peach lip-gloss as my make-up, I mean; I didn't want to over do it. I decided to pull my curls into a high ponytail. Then, I headed downstairs, not wanting to stall for time.

I crept downstairs and my mother greeted me. Her hair and eyes were brown, and her skin was olive like mine: regular Spanish features. Leading me to believe that I had probably inherited my grey eyes from my father, Alexander. "Hola cariño! ¿Cómo dormiste? Espero que bien." **(A/N Don't worry, I'll tell you all of the translations. Her mom just said: "Hello sweetheart! How did you sleep? I hope well!") **She said. "Muy bien, gracias madre! ¿Qué hay para desayunar?" **(A/N this means "Very well, thank you mother! What's for breakfast?") **I replied. "Un tortilla con espárragos y espinacas." **(A/N an omelet with asparagus and spinach) **she told me. She swiftly flipped it onto the plate and handed it to me with a silver fork and knife and a mug of black coffee. I ate my food, without conversation with my mother. Some people think black coffee is too strong and absolutely bitter, but I love it! It simulates my brain and wakes me up.

Once I was done, I got up and deposited my plate into the sink. I put the remainder of the coffee into a white to go cup as my mother told me what was for lunch: a salad with lettuce, black and green olives (my favorites!), red and yellow peppers, basil, corn and a balsamic vinegar dressing. She handed me my lunch box: a dark blue Pack It and a Mini Leisure Cartoon Owl College Backpack **(A/N Another real thing)**. "Ahora se diverten en la escuela. ¡Adiós! ¡Te quiero!" she says, tears in her eyes, **(A/N that means "Now have fun at school. Goodbye! I love you!") **as she closes the door. And I leave.

_**Demeter:**_

I woke myself up at 5:30, probably just with excitement in seeing my second favorite daughter (next to Persephone), not that I count or anything. But as I hopped out of bed, I realized that there was no person I would currently see (Persephone is in Hades anyways)!

My bedroom was simple: with a forest green wall, a rich dark brown, soil colored wood floor, a green rectangle carpet with a big, tall, oak tree on it, under an Enchanted Forest Canopy Bed** (A/N a real thing and I suggest you look this up, It suits her perfectly. It is the first image on Google Images)**. There was also a white door with a brown metal doorknob.

I opened it and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and an olive sleeveless tank top, a white elbow length sweater, and a pair of Kalsø Earth Shoes Empire Bat Sandals. **(A/N Again, real thing. And it really ties the outfit together!)** Something seemed missing from my outfit, but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I headed to a small bathroom down the hall, out of my room.

I don't know what I was expecting top find when I entered the room, but not a pretty girl. The pretty girl had rib cage length, curly, dark brown hair (Which needed serious brushing), striking green eyes, a healthy, but not tan, skin tone. After admiring Hectate's work (even if it _was_ what_ I_ asked for), I took a wooden brush and started to comb through my hair. When that was done, I put it into one huge braid and then put the braid into a bun.

Then, I skipped my way downstairs where a woman who looked just like me, was serving breakfast. She set a plate next to a seat with an olive green backpack. "I have quiche for you." **(A/N She is a vegetarian) **she told me, gesturing to the plate. "It has broccoli, spinach, and asparagus." "Thank you mother." I said as I wolfed down the slice (which was DELICIOUS). I cleared my plate when I was done and then told her "I have to go water my plants." When she nodded, I went back to my room.

I took a spray bottle, a trowel (a small shovel) and water, and began to take care of my plants. I turned the soil, watered and sprayed my flowers, and put them in the sunlight. Then, I looked at my wrist to see what time it was. It was 7:06, but that's beside the point. The point is, that I had no jewelry!

I dug around my room in search of jewelry and came up with no success. What I did find though, were string and beads. I chose a green chord (string) and brown beads, and made and amazing macramé bracelet. My outfit was now perfect. "Kate! The bus will be there soon!" Called my mother. I looked at my watch, 7:23. I ran downstairs, grabbed my backpack, gave my mom a hug as she handed me a recycled lunch bag, and ran outside, exited, mainly to see my daughter.

_**Hades:**_

I would have kept sleeping, but my alarm clock wouldn't let me. I stopped its pounding and glared around the room I was in. It had black walls, black wood flooring, a bed frame made of bones, as well as black pillows, and black bed sheets. But hey, what can you expect? I am the King of Goth! I AM HADES! I forgot to mention, my room also had a black closet door. I shoved myself out of bed, threw on a black tee shirt, a black pair of pants, and black shoes. Then I went down stairs, without brushing my hair or even glancing at my reflection, I honestly didn't care.

Down stairs I found a man with shaggy black hair and black eyes who was- rather wolfishly- eating who knows what. "Hello sir." I said nodding to him. "Hello son." He said back. I started chewing on a blood red apple. The rest of the experience was nothing to report. After I was done with my apple, I threw the core in the trash, grabbed a black schoolbag, and headed out the door, without saying goodbye.

_**Hephaestus:**_

I woke up to the smell of burning. I ignored it. Then, I herd a scream. I jolted out of bed, and shoved on a white muscle tee, baggy jeans, and black gym shoes. Then I ran outside, but not without remembering to bring a backpack, the one I needed for school. Then, I ran outside. **(A/N Sorry, that chapter was short)**

_**Artemis:**_

When I woke up, I could have easily been in Christian Heaven (What? I have had many huntresses who were Christian). Everything around me was silver, the wallpaper, the grey floors had a silver tint, the curtains were silver, and the bed was silver, as well as my comforter, and my closet handle. The only things that weren't silver were white and that was closet door, my bed sheets, and my pillows. I got out of bed, and went over to my closet. As I gripped the cold silver handle, I wondered if Thalia would accept me. I was so different from her. I push my worries away and I opened the closet. I pulled on a grey chiffon, knee length dress with a sweat heart neckline and spaghetti straps, a dark jean jacket, silver flats, pearl studs and a crescent moon necklace on a silver chain. Then, I went into the bathroom, and studied my features. I had long strait platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes. I put on some light pink lip-gloss, and silver eye shadow.

Then, I wondered down stairs. There was a woman there who looked similar to me. "Hello darling Luna." My mother said to me. She handed me some water, and half of an orange. I ate the simple food willingly. When I was done, I put away my glass. Then my mother handed me a silver messenger bag. "Your lunch is in your bag." She told me as she closed me out of our apartment. I looked to make sure she was right, which she was. And then I left, exited to see Thalia.

**Hope you like this ridiculously long chapter two! See if you can guess who the surprise couple is, there are two. I will PM you if you get it right, and I will mention you when it happens!**


	3. Demigods Meet Gods

**Ok, guys, the couples are not Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, or Tratie. These are BIG surprises. Also, I'm writing a new fic for The Selection (check it out) so I'll switch off writing chapters! Thanks!**

_**At Goode:**_

_**Jason:**_

I was one of the last of my friends to arrive at Goode. The only ones, who weren't here, were Travis, Conner, and my girlfriend Piper. I was about to meet some kid named Noah Freeman. I bet he was nice, but that also meant that I had to get up early that morning to get to Goode so I could find who I would be an ambassador for. The only bright side is that 1) I would probably make another friend 2) all of my friends would be here with me. Then, Piper walked in. "Hey Jason." She said hugging me tightly. I gave her a quick kiss. "Hi Pipes! How are you?" I asked with a smile. "Good." She responded, "Who are you ambassadoring?" "A boy named Noah Freeman." I said holding up the sign that the secretary had given me with Noah's name on it. "What about you?" I asked her. "A girl named Angelica Fey." She tells me, holding up her sign. "That's cool." I tell her. Then, a bus pulled up. A bunch of kids pooled out. "The first one looks so much like you that I had to look over to you to make sure you two were different people." She says laughing. The boy, rested his eyes on me, or should I say, at my sign. He looked kind of like a Noah. I guess I was right. Noah started to walk towards me, just as the second person came out.

_**Calypso:**_

Standing next to me was Jason and Jason's clone- er- I mean Noah. On the other side was my annoying almost-boyfriend Leo. He was poking me in the side of the head, typical Leo. I didn't try to protest; it wouldn't do any good anyway. I just cross my arms and roll my eyes. Then I saw a girl with long wavy black hair, pale skin, freckles on her nose and cheeks, and pretty brown eyes. I saw her looking delicately at each sign. Her eyes wafted over to my sign, smiled, and then glanced at Noah, so quickly that you could barely see. She started to stride over to me. I looked at my sign. It said "Nicole Pekeoc". That must be her. "Stop poking me Leo." I said slapping his hand down and giving him a hopefully threatening glare. It must work because he quickly gets the message and stops, mumbling an apology. I flipped my caramel curls behind my shoulder. "Hi," I say walking up to her, "are you Nicole?" "Yeah!" she responds, "Ok, well I am Calypso, I'll be your ambassador." I tell her. She starts looking strangely at my head. Without looking behind me I say "Stop Leo." She looks surprised probably because I knew he was doing something at my head and I take her wrist and pull her over to a different area as the next person comes out.

_**Piper:**_

The thing that pulled out was a big white limousine. I expected for Rachel Elizabeth Dare to step out, before I remembered that she wasn't going to this school this year. _Who was this? _I wondered. I would have asked Jason or Noah, but they were engaged in conversation about weather. _Oh my dorky boyfriend._ I thought to myself with a chuckle. Then, one long leg with Carvela Gabe Peep Toe Strappy Stiletto Sandals (I was kinda eyeing these for a while. There a little fancy, but I would wear them to my dad's new movie premier or to the school dance. I've been hinting it to my dad for weeks now!) appeared out of the white limo, then another. Then a beautiful girl in designer clothes walked out. With one flip of her perfect curly blonde hair and she had every boy's attention. Though Percy shrugged and continued to talk to Annabeth as if he wasn't even fazed by the trance she had put on the rest of the boys. I wasn't lucky enough to say the same about my boyfriend though, or anyone else's boyfriends for that matter. I snapped Jason back into the attention of his conversation. He quickly obeyed. Blondie started to stride through the isle that everyone had made for her, over to me! _Oh gods! This is Angelica! _I straightened my white sleeveless tank top and my warrior braid with the eagle feather. As she approached me I held my hand out. She took it and we shook. "Hi Angelica! I'm Piper!" I told her, leading her down the hallway. "Hey Piper! Hey do me a favor, could you point out the cute boys at this school?" "Sure! Just one thing!" "Anything!" "Stay away from the blonde boy with the scar on his lip, he's my boyfriend." I explained to her. She smiled "Done." She said, agreeing. Then the limo drove away and the bus dropped off the next person.

_**Percy:**_

I looked away from that beautiful mystery girl to my beautiful girlfriend, who would kill me if I stared any longer. "What do all those guys see in her?" I asked Annabeth, "Stop lying Seaweed Brain, I know that you think she's beautiful!" she said with a huff. "Annabeth, don't be silly!" I didn't want to upset her anymore by calling her stupid, it would insult her pride, "You are beautiful! She's just a stereotype!" I told her in a gentle voice. Her frown melted into a smile. "Awww…. thanks Percy!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I gave her a long hug as a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm Ryan Delta, you're Percy, right? My ambassador?" We blushed, pulling away. "Ahhhh… yeah, I'm Percy. This is my girlfriend Annabeth." I said gesturing to her. "Hey Annabeth." He said with a little wave. I gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the lips and told her, "I'll see you soon Annabeth. I love you." "I love you too Percy." She responded. Then, I started to walk away from my girlfriend, just as the next person came out.

_**Frank:**_

We were sitting on a bench near the water fountain, me and Hazel. I was next to her and we were just sitting there, happy that we got to see each other's face every day. We didn't talk much, but it had never really been in our nature to talk. We were kind of shy. We were both waiting for different people, I was waiting for Brad Prince, and she was waiting for Derek Angelo. We were holding our signs so that they could see them properly. Then some dork kid with spiky red-ish brown hair and unhealthy looking green eyes started walking up to us. _Please be Derek! Please be Derek! _I know it was mean to wish it on my girlfriend, but my plead wasn't answered anyway! "I'm Brad Prince, the coolest guy you will ever know." he said with a smirk. I sat there, with my mouth practically touching the ground, and Hazel was covering her hand with her mouth and biting her finger to stop from cracking up. _Did he seriously just say that?! _Hazel gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispered "good luck" in my ear. _I'll sure need it! _And as I left, out came the next person.

_**Travis:**_

Ok, so what we were running late? Conner didn't want to go to school, so I had to try various methods of bribery, and pranks to get him out of bed. The one that actually worked was when I filled water balloons with pickle juice and launched them at him. He was angry, but it worked nonetheless. We just barely made it on time and the bus that had all of the newcomers on it had just pulled up. Me and Conner were going to be co-ambassadoring Ethan Johnson. I'm sure he was nice, but in order to be our friend, he would have to be a master pranker. Me and Conner grabbed our sign from the blonde secretary, who Conner immediately started flirting with. I could tell that she wasn't an Annabeth type blonde and so I dragged him away. I mean, he's my brother; I love him enough to lead him in the direction of a nice, pretty, smart girl who will knock some sense into him once in a while. Now where will I ever find a girl like that?

_**Conner:**_

I still can't believe he dumped pickle juice on me! Well-played brother… Anyway, thank the gods I took a shower because that secretary, was HOT! Travis pulled me away though, ruiner, then launched into this monologue about how I needed a _steady _girlfriend who is not only pretty, but also smart, and nice (It sounded like he was rambling on about Katie Gardener again). Anyway, now nice I can handle, what I can't handle is a smart girl bossing me around. Then again, I can probably get her to do my homework for me… All I said was that I'd consider it. So, soon after this conversation, a guy with awesome brown hair and cool brown eyes, walked over to us. He looked kind of like Travis and me actually. "Dude, nice shades." Said Travis. "Thanks." He responded "Don't tell anyone, but I stole them from some guy on the street." Me and Travis shared a devious grin and high fived. I think we found a new prank mate.

_**Clarisse:**_

So I'm supposed to meet this punk named Matt Duelist. I'm guessing that the person who just jumped out of the bus. He was big, and burly, and he look like he looked like he was about to strangle something. _I like this kid_. I thought to myself. He came running up to me. Now, most kids would run screaming, but I stood my ground. As he was a couple inches away from me, I flipped him. He was kind of heavy, but nothing that I couldn't handle. He landed on his feet, which was startlingly impressive, I was the only one that I knew of who could do that. "What the heck Clarisse?!" He yelled to me. _Huh? _"Umm… do I know you?" I asked with caution. "Well duh!" he responded with an eye roll, _my_ signature eye roll. "And you're Matt Duelist?" "Yes!" He said after a quick pause. Oh well, I'll figure out where I know him later. We walked away, just as the next person walked out.

_**Annabeth:**_

I guess all of my friends are idiots. I mean, no one thought to waitby the bus door? Anyway, it didn't take long before a girl stuck out her hand for me to shake and I obliged. "Hey, I'm Annabeth." I told her as we shook. "Ooh! That means favor and grace! I'm Ramira." _Wow! _I was impressed with her knowledge, but told her "Your name means wise." in return. I could see that we would become close friends. "So Ramira," I started, "Yeah, Annabeth?" she responded, "I bet I can identify the most name meanings." She gave me a smirk and said, "You're on."

_**Katie:**_

The person I am ambassadoring was named Kate Feral. She sounded nice. I noticed that a girl with pretty brown hair and green eyes was approaching. She daintily glimpsed around the signs and her eyes found mine. She wore a big grin as she approached me. She must be Kate Feral. I loved her outfit! And OMGs (oh my gods)! Look at her bracelet! Its sooooo cute! I LOVE Macramé! "Hey, are you Kate?" I asked, gesturing to my sign. "Yeah." She responded. "I'm Katie." I told her. "Kate means 'pure chaste'. Two points Annabeth." Said Annabeth to a girl with brown hair and grey eyes. "Well Feral means 'in a wild state'. Two points Ramira." the girl shot back. They walked away looking for more people to give facts to. "Anyway, I love your bracelet." I told her. "Oh thanks! I just made it before school. Want to come over? I could teach you." "Sounds like fun!" _Well, now I have plans after school._ I thought as the next person walked out.

_**Hazel:**_

_Oh poor Frank. That Brad guy seems so egotistical. _I thought as I waited for Derek Angelo. Funny, his last name is so similar to Nico's. He looked like Nico too, assuming Derek was the person standing in front of me. "Umm… are you Derek?" I asked him. "Yeah, lets go." He said pulling me away by the arm. _Wow, he doesn't like to waste time._ "Derek means power of the tribe." Said a girl with pretty Spanish features (minus her grey eyes, that is). "Well Angelo means messenger." Said Annabeth. Well, Hew pulled me away before the conversation was over, so I cant tell you what happens next. Sorry!

_**Leo:**_

How on earth did Calypso know what I was doing behind her? Grrraaahhhhh! Girls are so frustrating! How on earth can you understand them!? "Ummmm…. Are you ok?" A muscly guy asked me. "Yeah." I told him in defeat. "Girl problem?" he asked. Wow! Ladies and gentlemen we have a mind reader! "Yeah! My girlfriends too smart for me! It drives me crazy!" I told him. "Yeah." He said sympathetically. "My girlfriend, she's a knockout! But she's cheating on me." He told me with a sad expression. It looked like he was going to cry actually. I gave him a pat on the back; I needed to do something, ANYTHING to make this less awkward! "Why do you stay with her then?" I asked with earnest. "Well, when you have this girl, she's for keeps. Trust me. Oh! Doofus! I forgot to introduce myself! My names Chris Burns." He told me. Annabeth walked up to us with a girl with Spanish features. Ooh! I'm Spanish! (Well, Latino, same difference!). "Chris means 'who holds Christ in his heart'. " Said Annabeth, weirdo… "Hola Chica! Quiero ir a una cita conmigo?" I asked her. (This means: Hey girl! Want to go on a date with me?") She looked into her bag and pulled out a huge textbook. _Huh? _ She hit me across the head with it. "¡Estupido Leo! ¡Tienes Novia! Me volvería de todas maneras!" (This means: "Stupid Leo! You have a girlfriend! I wouldn't anyway!") "Harsh!" I told her. "Want me to hit you again? If not, get out of here!" She said raising her book. "No ma'am!" I told her and as Annabeth and the girl high fived, as I ran away with Chris in tow. Then, the last person came out.

_**Thalia:**_

I don't know how I got roped into being an ambassador. I think Artemis wanted me to. You know, to find someone to replace me. Oh! You should know I'm quitting the Hunters. It was kind of sad, but I'm into Nico now, so I can't very well stay. It was so ironic that the person I was ambassadoring was the last person out. She was pretty, he kind of reminded me of Artemis, in terms of style. Very silvery. "Hi." I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Thalia Grace. I'll be your ambassador." She shook my hand with a strong grip. _Good potential Hunter._ "Hi, Thalia. I'm Luna Effulgence." "Luna means moon. And Effulgence means moon too! HAH!" Says some Spanish chick. Annabeth, who was standing next to her said, "Fine, you win. Lets go." And they left. "We should probably leave too." I told Luna. And so we left, to "Enjoy school".


End file.
